


Impressive

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alien Planet, Explosions, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: While on a CIA mission, Narvin and Ace witness the after effects of an explosion.
Relationships: Ace McShane & Narvin
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the quote prompt: "That was impressive."

The explosion seemed to rattle the very foundations of the planet. Ace flinched, not daring to look at Narvin’s face. She’d meant to cause the explosion, all right, but she hadn’t known it would be _that_ big.

Then the rumbling faded and there was silence. Utter silence. This planet was uninhabited apart from the time-travelling robot factory (with the robots being the time-travellers, not the factory), but now, Ace hoped, it was _completely_ uninhabited. Well, besides a certain CIA agent and her boss, of course.

Narvin cleared his throat. “That was…”

Ace clenched her teeth, waiting for Narvin’s condemning words.

“…impressive.”

Ace spun, fixing her gaze on him. “Really?”

“The fact that you managed to get past the automated defences and trigger that kind of explosion while still leaving time for you to make it here? There aren’t even many time lords that could do all of that.”

Ace grinned. The compliment meant more than she’d ever admit. “Did it work?”

Narvin glanced at a handheld scanner and nodded. “All of the robots, and the factory, have been destroyed.”

“All right!” Ace extended a fist towards Narvin. He frowned at it uncertainly.

“It’s a fist bump,” Ace explained. “Look.” She took his hand and arranged it into a fist, then bumped it against her own.

“And…what exactly is the point of it?” Narvin asked, slowly uncurling his fingers.

Ace shrugged. “Something to do when you’re excited. Time lords don’t do anything like that?”

Narvin chuckled. “Well, I suppose we do now.”


End file.
